The Cheese Bun Inspectors
by UnicornDevil
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside, yet Peeta Mellark is stuck in the bakery all day. His day has gone by slow and has been relatively boring. That is, until he finds some certain kids snatching cheese buns.


**Hey guys! I know, I should be writing the next chapter of "Missing Something" rather than writing this, but I came up with this really cute idea that I HAD to write! And this isn't prompted by my 209****th**** reviewer (I have exactly 200, though. So in 9 more reviews you'll all get another one-shot requested by the 209****th****). **

** For this one-shot, I'm going to try my hand at writing in the third-person. This is a first for me, so please review and tell me if I'm any good at it. If I'm not, just tell me and I'll write it back in a first person! :)**

** So without further ado, here is my newest one-shot "Cheese Bun Inspectors".**

* * *

It was about midday in District 12. No clouds lined the skies and the sun was shining bright. It was the perfect day to go on a picnic with your family, but there was one problem for Peeta Mellark- he was stuck at the bakery.

Yes, he loved the bakery. He loved to make cookies and cakes, rolls and loaves, buns and pastries. He loved the feel of icing on his face and flour on his fingers, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could spend that day with his family. He had already taken the few days before off, since Katniss's mother had come for a short visit. He was compelled to work today; he was, in fact, the owner of the bakery, and it was his duty to actually show up for the job. Sighing, Peeta brushed the flour off his palms onto his already ruined apron.

He looked into the front of his bakery. Katniss wasn't working in the front today, mostly because it was summer and the kids were out of school. He smiled contently to himself. Yes, his children were out of school. His daughter, Danielle, has just finished the third grade while his son, Nathan, had just finished kindergarten. They already seemed to be growing up to fast. Soon, they'd be leaving the nest and starting families of their own.

Peeta didn't stay on that subject for long.

In the front was an apprentice who's been with him for a few months. His name was Lux, and he was a very good helper around the bakery. Although Peeta had other apprentices besides Lux, he favored this particular one more. Whether it was his work ethic or the fact that he reminded Peeta of his younger self, he couldn't decide. Peeta just knew that Lux was just an overall good guy.

The day had been pretty slow for a few hours; most families had picked up orders earlier this morning. This just left a few stragglers to enter for the remainder of the day. Peeta sighed and returned to his work.

Minutes passed and Lux came to the back room. Peeta looked up at the blonde-haired and smiled. "What's going on, Lux?"

The boy shrugged while his mouth twitched at the corner. Peeta noticed this small detail, but didn't bother pointing it out; it was probably nothing. "Nothing much. Day's been really slow, hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has," Peeta said, making no attempt to hide his true emotions.

The younger chuckled and continued making small talk to his boss. Peeta listened contently and made some comments to Lux. This is all they did on their down time on the job- talk. It wasn't the most exciting activity between the two, but it made time pass pretty quickly. And it didn't waste ingredients, either. Their small flour fight last winter wasn't their best idea…

They continued chatting when all of a sudden a quiet sliding sound came from the front room. Although Lux pretended to not notice it, the twitch of his mouth gave him away.

"What's going on up there?" Peeta asked. Lux didn't say anything, though, but his expression turned into a goofy smile. "Lux…"

Peeta walked around Lux, who was chuckling under his breath. He came out of the kitchen and into the front room. Looking around the room, he didn't see anything or anyone out of place. That is, until he looks behind the counter.

At the sight of their father, the two children hide half-eaten goodies behind their back, trying to hide their thievery.

"What's this?" Peeta asks, fake horror lining his tone. "My own two children, stealing goods from my bakery? I trusted you two!"

The two children stood exasperated at the sight of their father. The younger even drops a goodie, revealing that their stash was compiled of cheese buns, which earns him a dirty look from his older sister.

"We aren't children!" the girl cried defiantly. Peeta tried to contain a grin. She was already so much like her mother.

"Oh, then what are you two?"

"Um, we are," she hesitated and sent a look to her brother, "the, um, Cheese Bun Inspectors."

"The Cheese Bun Inspectors?" Peeta asked. "Why, I've never heard of such a group? How do I know you are real?"

"We are so real!" the girl protested. "We've come to inspect the cheese buns of this fine establishment. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

The two children attempted to push pass their father, but to no avail. They both look up at their father, the elder with a defiant look while the younger has an almost frightened one.

"Well, if you must take the cheese buns, you'll have to pay for them," Peeta said. "So with the number of cheese buns you have, which looks to be about fourteen, your total price will be twenty-eight dollars."

"What?! That is an outrageous price! We'll just have to see if these are really worth it!" she said. With that, she took one of the buns and shoved it into her mouth. "Hmm…"

"Well?"

"I believe that they are acceptable for their given price. I'll just have my colleague test one, too," Danielle said. She gave a look to her younger brother who took a nibble out of the bun. "Well?"

"Um, I'd say that they are satisfactory," Nathan said.

The girl nodded and faced Peeta. "I believe this inspection has gone as planned. We won't be needed the rest of these."

She set her pile of cheese buns on the table and her younger brother followed suit. With that, they both nodded. "Good day to you, sir."

The two departed from the building, leaving Peeta in a state of confusion and amusement.

Both Peeta and Lux broke out into amused laughter. Maybe that wasn't the busiest day, but it was still one of the most memorable they would ever have.


End file.
